Laugh!
Laugh! is an open world survival horror video game developed by Compulsion Games and Published by Focus Home Interactive. Synopsis Set in a world where people enjoy laughter by taking a gas laugh making them laughing but it also makes them dead. So Eliza, Percy, and Andrew must fight Laughies and other enemies by using their weapons. They also must stop the mysterious man before the world will be doomed. Plot A woman named Eliza after the people have fun with a gas laugh until something wrong with a gas laugh, someone laughing too much can cause death. She worried about everyone laughing until they died from a heart attack. She decided to read the newspaper and heard someone laughing and walks to the hallway. Eliza is confused about someone laughs because of unknown causes. She taps someone's shoulder three times and sees the face as continue laughing. Eliza gasped in shock as been grabbed the arm from her. She then freaked out because someone grabs her arm. Eliza pushes someone away from her and running away. The Laughie goes after her. Meanwhile, outside of the mayor hall, Eliza figured out what's going on. Eliza then begins to run through the town and saw a store. Meanwhile, inside of a store, Percy doing working on pills and other drugs that can be used for medicine. Suddenly he sees a woman who turns out to be Eliza, banging the door so hard. Percy runs to the door, opens it for Eliza, and shuts quickly that prevents from Laughie coming in. Percy asks Eliza about happening on Laugh Town where everyone has been infected by a gas laugh and became an undead-like people that known as the Laugies. Eliza was learning about the history of Laughie since high school. Percy grabs a bag of medicines and syringes so he only used when if someone is been infected. Eliza and Percy were to the house where Andrew working on. Meanwhile, at Andrew's house, during the work, Andrew is working at the chemicals. But he heard the knocking sound that coming from outside, Andrew then went to the door and open for Eliza and Percy. He looks around the town to see the citizens doing their plans to attack the Laughies for being laughing too much Gameplay The players control one of the characters being movement. They can use weapons, food, drugs, crafting components, health, and gadgets from the player's inventory. The players also throw things in a different direction so the enemies can be away from the player. The enemies can attack the player if they getting closer to the player. The player's health bar goes down if getting attacked by enemies. If the health bar reaches zero which means the player will die and have a "game over" message that says whatever after the death of the player. The player must find the health item at various locations. While playing, the players must check a map where they are at. The players used any firearms (such as shotgun and machine gun). Characters * Eliza Roberts (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - She is the woman who remembers the Laugies are going crazy because of a gas laugh. * Percy Roberts (voiced by Troy Baker) - He is the brother of Eliza who is a scientist and a doctor who takes care of the victims. * Andrew Coleman (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is the boyfriend of Eliza who is the chemist * Lucy Williams (voiced by Courtnee Draper) - She is the best friend of Eliza who lives with her younger sister and older brother. * Mayor Peter Potter (voiced by Tony Robinow) - The mayor of Laugh Town who makes gas laughs and pills being funny. He is the main antagonist in the game. * Mrs. Hannah Potter (voiced by Vanessa Matsui) - She is Peter's wife who is the secretly Sinister of Laugh and secondary antagonist. * Police Officers (voiced by Graham Fletcher) - They are the officers who help the citizens with a gas mask to prevents from getting infected by a gas laugh. * Doctors (voiced by Tony Robinow) - They are people who help Eliza to make feel her better by giving a syringe of anti-laugh. * Citizens (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Simon Peacock, Tom Eastwood, Rob Townsend, Simon James, Tony Robinow, Chris Brown, Jeremy Balfour, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Jay Simon, Julian Casey, Jamie Laird, Michael Shaeffer (Male), Amelia Tyler, Cassandra Wilson, Kate Nichols, Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Hannah Melbourn, Charlotte Hope, Katherine Kingsley, Sally Meer, Alix Macey, Hannah Melbourn, Alice Kensington, Sandy Glove (Female)) - They are regular people * Laughies (voiced by Simon Peacock, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Graham Fletcher, Peter Baker, Jay Simon, Jeremy Balfour, Jim Sterling, Noel Burton, Neil McLachlan, Philippe Duquenoy, James Edward Burrell, Anthony Brian, Guy Slocombe, Jamie Laird, Jay Simon, Jonathan Bennett, Brian Hall, Lara Parmiani, Samantha Lee, Tara Strong, Alice Kensington, Amelia Tyler, Mila Kunis, Charlotte Hope, Kate Nichols, Sally Meer, Sandy Glover, Emma Bennett, Cree Summer, Alix Macey, Cassandra Wilson, Hannah Melbourn, Alison Sullivan, Hannah Melbourn, Chris Fox) - undead like people who have been infected by a gas laugh. * Headmasters (voiced by Simon Peacock, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Graham Fletcher, Peter Baker, Jay Simon, Jeremy Balfour, Jim Sterling, Noel Burton, Neil McLachlan, Philippe Duquenoy, James Edward Burrell, Anthony Brian, Guy Slocombe, Jamie Laird, Jay Simon, Jonathan Bennett, Brian Hall) - They are the giant robots made of metal who detect the people who are not laughing and using the gas laugh to spray on them. * Rick Smith (voiced by Anthony Howell) - He is the leader of Anti-Laugh who helps Eliza, Percy, and Andrew to fight against Mayor Peter and Hannah. * Amy Douglas (voiced by Christina Cole) - She is a scientist who making chemicals to cure everyone from laughing to death. Transcript Laugh!/Transcript Tropes Laugh!/Tropes Trivia * This game is similar to Contrast and We Happy Few. * This game is rated M for Mature. Originally this rating going to be T. * The gameplay has the same style as We Happy Few. * Laugh! has some secrets and Easter Eggs. * This game contains blood and gore, sexual theme, extreme violence, use of drugs, alcohol, tobacco, strong languages and disturbing content. * During the trailer, Eliza uses the handgun to shoot enemies. * Many fans mistake this for a family-friendly game due to the animation and cute music. * Eliza and Andrew are sound like Arthur and Sally from We Happy Few. * The animation style is the same as We Happy Few. * The flashbacks have the same dark tone as We Happy Few. * The set in the year 1999 in New York City, New York. * This game will combine Contrast, The Evil Within, We Happy Few, and Resident Evil. * When it become the Category:Compulsion Games Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:M Category:Survival Horror